mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Eagle
Earth Eagle is Tsubasa's Beyblade. The beast inside of it is an Eagle or Aquila. Anime It first appeared to defeat a group of Beybladers who were ganging up on Ginga. In the next Tournament, it faced Storm Pegasus in the finals, but lost (on purpose). Later on, it battled Rock Orso and other Beyblades in a different Tournament. When Tsubasa left the Dark Nebula, Eagle defeated Dark Cancer, Rock Orso, and other Dark Nebula Beyblades. In the Battle Bladers tournament, It faced off against Evil Gemios and won, but lost to Lightning L Drago 100HF the semifinals. In Beyblade MF Explosion episode 91 it appears when blader dj defeats an Earth Eagle 145WD, But is alternate colors, with the energy Ring Being orange and The Spin Track and Performance tip being Translucent Blue. Special Moves: *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Eagle attacks the foe with hard-edged wings. *'Counter Stance'': Eagle Counterattacks the foe's special move. *'Counter Smash: 'Eagle blocks the opponents attack/special move and repels it at the same time. *'Smashing Claw: 'Eagle slashes the opponent with it's claws. *'Diving Crush: Eagle smashes its opponent with its talons from above. *'Stream Slash:' Eagle Slams down on the opponent from above/or releases special waves that can cancel out invisibility as shown in Beyblade 4D episode 16. *'Shining Tornado Buster:' Eagle is engulfed in flames as it spirals down on to the opponent, attacking it with extreme and incredible force/Eagle turns in to a purple tornado and smashes down on to the opponent from the sky. Game Earth Eagle was released in wave 2 along with Storm Capricorn, Flame Libra, Rock Orso, Lightning L Drago, and Evil Gemios. It is a classified by the makers as a Balanced type, but it is prominent in Stamina, and both Earth and WD (Wide Defense) are top tiered defense parts so it is considered as a Defense Type. Stats Pieces Face Bolt: Eagle The Face Bolt depicts Aquila, one of the 88 constellations in the sky. Eagle Energy Ring The Eagle Energy Ring's shape is similar to an eagle in flight. Its shape is almost the same as Earth and is very balanced, increasing Stamina. Earth Metal Wheel The Earth Metal Wheel is specially tilted at a 10 degree angle, increasing the Defense of the Bey. The Weight of the Wheel is situated at the outside four wings, creating centrifugal force, increasing Stamina. This Metal Wheel is very good for Defense as it has little recoil and is commonly used in excellent Defense combinations. But, this wheel is severely outclassed by Basalt in Defense but not in Stamina. Track 145 Track 145 is known as High and was once the tallest track. Now, it is the fifth heighest track and is shorter than 160, Triple Height 170/195/220 and Super High 230. 145 provides Beys with sufficient height to avoid scraping the floor and gives Smash Attack potential. 145 is outclassed by many tracks like GB145, AD145, D145, C145, etc. Wide Defense Tip Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Earth Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Gallery images-7.jpg|Packaged Earth Eagle CIMG2355.JPG|Earth Eagle using "Metal Wing Smash" CIMG2356.JPG|Earth Eagle in the Anime 150px-EarthAquila.jpg|Earth Eagle as a toy MFB Eagle.png|Eagle, the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Season 4 Beyblades Category:Balance Beys Category:Beys Earth Category:Earth Wheel